Harem Online: Aeir
by Nyu Kun
Summary: Lisbeth organizes a harem! Wait... I thought Kirito was only in love with Asuna! Well, that's not entirely true in the story. Witness the romance between every girl in SAO! Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Argo, Sugu, and some OC's! Contains OOC, OC, and SPOILERS! Kirito x Every-Girl-in-SAO-and-then-some. Feel free to give me suggestions to add to the story!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: What is shakin, guys. This is my first fanfiction EVER! I've always loved SAO, and the romance between Kirito and the rest of the girls, so I did what anyone else in the wonderful fanfiction community would do, which is write a harem fanfic. The POV lies in the hands of Kirito and Author, as go through their journey beyond SAO. This fanfic includes SPOILERS, and some OC and OOC. If you haven't read/watched SAO (but I bet you have... considering your reading this fanfic...:3) pleeeeeaaase go read/watch it before reading this. Please make sure to give me some feedback after reading! Thank you, and let us begin.  
**

**(Oh yea, one more thing. _I WILL BE CALLING EVERY CHARACTER BY THEIR IGN_, because it is much more comfortable to write and read.)**

**(AAANNND another thing. This chapter will be short, as it is the introduction to introduce the setting and side conflict.)**

* * *

"YOUR MOTHER IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Yuuki Kyouko exclaimed as Kirito bursted out of the Yuuki's residence.

* * *

**Twenty minutes before**, Kirito Kirigaya was awoken by the strong, yet seemingly harmless stream of light, barely squeezing through the blinds overlaying the window.

*Yaaawn*

His eyes glanced around the room, finding bright green walls, shoes and clothing, and a chestnut haired woman. Instantly remembering the night before at the sight of his current atmosphere made him smile. He took a deep whiff of her hair. Citrus. He closed his eyes. As he was adjusting his place in the queen-sized bed, he lightly brushed her shoulder, causing her to turn over. His eyes still closed, but sense of touch still wide open, he felt something soft, squishy, and comfortable to hold. Eyes still closed, he assumed it was the said womans pillow, and shifted his head toward the soft cushion.

He opened his eyes. Startled, at the sight of what he was resting his head against, he had no time to apologize. Asuna Yuuki was already as awake as day.

Kirito looked up, only to see her embarrassed face. He looked down, only to see once again, the personal sin he had committed. He then repeated this process 2 more times.

"You...you Dummy!"

Kirito lay stunned on the floor, a pink hand print across his cheek. Kirito hadn't seen Asuna's tsundere side in a while...not that he was glad she brought it back.

"Wh...What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for! Hentai..."

Now completely realizing what he had done, he formally apologized.

"Ah! Sorry, Asuna! I thought it was a pillow... it was comfy."

"Nice excuse, but that isn't going to work on me, and what a rude thing to say to a lady! "It was comfy..." Really, Kirito?"

"I'm serious! I'm just telling you the truth. I guess I was half asleep."

Kirito hung his head down, but once he averted his eyes up, he was confronted by Asuna, who bent down and gave him a gentle kiss where she had planted her slap on his cheek.

"Thanks for last night." She said in a seductive voice in his left ear.

Instantly, Kirito's smile from earlier had reappeared. But due to the noise Kirito made when he fell off the bed from the force of Asuna's retaliation, Asuna's mother, Kyouko, came blasting in the room.

"Asuna! Are you okay?! I heard a thumping noise and I thought you were hur-"

A red face of rage was instantly replaced by the concerned face of Kyouko.

"Uh...good morning, Ms. Yuuki." Kirito attempted to cover up what seemed like a naughty situation Kyouko had just walked in to.

"Mom, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Oh, yes it is Asuna! Get downstairs RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

"Yes mother!"

Asuna rushed past her mother standing in the doorway, and rushed downstairs and sat on the couch in her living room to try and stay out of anymore trouble with her mom. Asuna's room was empty of life now, with the exception of Kirito and Yuuki Kyouko.

"As for you..."

"Ms. Yu-Yuuki, this is all a misunderstanding. I take full responsiblity for what's happening."

"Get out of my house, Mr. Kiriyaga."

"But..*sigh* Hai, Ms. Yuuki."

Kirito walked downstairs, a depressed look on his face. Asuna's mother followed behind. Asuna wondered what her stern mother had said to him. He looked so... defeated. The last time she had seen a face similar to his now, was when he was defeated by Heathcliff in the Death Game. He would have won that battle, if it weren't for the fact that he was an immortal object. spontaneously, his face perked up, as he ran down the remaining steps of the staircase, ran to Asuna, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, as a silent way of saying: "I love you". He scurried out of the house, bumping into the door frame and stumbling down the front porch.

"YOUR MOTHER IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

He heard Ms. Yuuki scream those final words before sprinting back to his house.

* * *

Everything had finally settled down. No more death game, no more Kayaba, no more Sougu, and no more Laughing Coffin. Everything was perfect. After SAO and ALO, Kirito had thought that everyone would be safe. Little did he know, the Laughing Coffin was not only an online guild, but a real life gang also. He first found out when Sougu attacked him in the parking lot of the hospital. He noticed, that just like in the game, Sougu had the same L.C. tattoo on his right hand. Even though Kirito had defeated Sougu that day at the hospital, the L.C. consisted of more members. Some may be even stronger, or worse...smarter. Kirito never had a problem with fighting anyone who was big and muscular, because they usually didn't think about what they were doing, so he could always outsmart them. However, if someone smart were to attack him or his friends, he would be in serious trouble.

Kirito pondered this thought while laying on his bed, exhausted from his marathon home.

_I guess it can't be helped. There's no use in worrying about it now. I need to focus on Asuna... _He thought, as he did whenever he was as tired as he was, unable to do anything physical.

* * *

_That was one of the best nights I've ever had...our first night together after all of this VR drama. Everything is perfect now, except for one thing..._

"Kirito! Dinner!" Sugu called from the lower floor.

"Ugh...hold on!"

"No, Kirito! Your dinner will get cold!"

"Well, what are we having?"

"...salad."

"Salad isn't served hot, Sugu!"

"...I know that! I'm just trying to get you down here!"

"Baka..."

"What was that?!"

"N-Nothing! Hehe..."

_The only thing that hadn't have been perfect yet...Yui._

* * *

"Wouldn't it be great if we could bring Yui back with us to the real world?"

"Yea...It would. We'd be a family."

"Well I hope there's a way we can. Do you think you could do it, Kirito?"

"Hm...maybe. I'll try my best."

* * *

_That was one year ago..._ He thought to himself. _I promised Asuna I would. I would get us out of that death game, and bring Yui to reality. So far, I've only accomplished half of my goal. I need to figure out a way to reverse the Nerve Gear... to make a system where you can 'dive out' rather than 'dive in'. I'll try my best Asuna..._

* * *

**A/N: WHEEEEW! CHAPTER ONE! Well, more like an introduction. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! Now, I told you guys this was going to be a harem, and I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I wanted to add the drama of bringing Yui to the real world. Don't worry, were gonna get to the good parts next chapter. I'm gonna write it right now cause I'm so excited! Pleeeease please please please PLEASE Rate & Review! I really want to get some feedback on this. Hated it? Review it telling me that! Have a story idea? Review it telling me that! Loved it? Review it telling me that! Criticism? Review it tel- okay, you get the point. R&R. Thank you SO much for reading, and I will see you soon in chapter 2.**

**P.S.**

**It's Spring Break where I am right now (Until April 6th)! So I will be writing as much as I can over that time period. After that, I'll try to upload 1 or 2 chapters every week, depending on my schoolwork. Again, R&R. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lisbeth & Harem

**A/N: What is shakin, guys. Just a reminder that it's spring break where I am, so I'll be writing quite frequently. i'm going to try to upload something every day, because I've just got so many ideas in my head that I don't want to waste. Were gonna try something, also. It won't start this chapter, but in later chapters, I'll be referencing some of my Top Ten People (TTP) in some of the chapters. If you don't know who my TTP are, just CHECK MY BIO. The first person to guess the reference correctly will get added to my TTP, and I'll include them in further stories! Here's how it's gonna work:**

**Okay so lets say, I was on my own TTP. My name is Nyu, so if you were to see an OC with the name Nyu, let me know. There are currently 3 people on my TTP, so if you find any references or occurrences of their names in any of my chapters, let me know you saw it, for a chance to be an OC in one of my fanfics.**

**I apologize for not letting you guys know this until now, but the first chapter was meant to be just an INTRO. I wanted to make sure everyone was up to date with what was happening in the story, the setting, and the time. Thanks for reading, and make sure to R&R after your done!**

* * *

~Author's POV~

"Kirito...wake up."

"Ugh...Huh?"

"Hey."

"Hey...wait, WHAT?! How'd you get in here?!"

"Sugu let me in..."

Kirito was awoken by his beautiful significant other, who was kneeling next to him. Kirito had fallen asleep after working all night on the Dive Out system. He couldn't seem to reverse the process of being linked to a virtual world...maybe it was because Yui was an immortal object, and she couldn't bypass the system? Oh well, he'd worry about that later.

"What were you working on Kirito?" Asuna asked him, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, just-I meant, n-nothing! Hehehe!"

Kirito swiftly reached over Asuna's arm, which had been resting on the desk holding up his monitor, to switch off the screen so she couldn't see what he was working on. He wanted to surprise Asuna later on once he figured out how to get Yui into reality. Hopefully before her birthday so he has a gift for her.

"You weren't doing anything...dirty, were you, Kirito?"

"Oh, no. I have no need for nonsense like that... I have you."

"Planning on molesting me, aren't you? Hentai..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Well, whatever. Change your clothes. Remember that text I sent you yesterday? Liz wants to meet up with us."

"Oh yeah. Alright. Wait for me outside."

Kirito gave her a quick peck on the lips before she sprang out the doorway, ecstatic due to the anticipation of wanting to know what Lisbeth had in store for them. Kirito, although he didn't show his emotions, was also quite excited. Lisbeth always had surprises. Ever since we got back from SAO, she's been a lot more enthusiastic. What had she planned for this meeting? He just hoped it was something positive to jumpstart his day. He would soon find out. Kirito head out with Asuna to the park where they usually had picnics, which is where Lisbeth had decided to have the meeting.

"Hey, Liz!" Asuna rose her arms up gesturing Lisbeth to give her a hug. As Liz embarrassed her best friend, she looked over Asuna's shoulder and noticed the Black Swordsman.

"Kirito!"

"Hey, Liz-AH!"

Lisbeth tackled Kirito with such force that I knocked them both on the ground. Sadly, Kirito had absorbed all of Liz's force, making him slightly dizzy and unable to get up. Asuna and Lisbeth assisted Kirito to sit upright before sitting down in a triangle formation adjacent to him.

"Alright! Thanks for coming you guys. I wanted to talk about something serious."

"Serious? Since when are you ever serious, Liz?" Asuna replied, and followed up with a smirk in the right corner of her mouth.

"Oh, shut up Asuna. I can be serious when I want to..."

"Can we just get to the point of why you requested us here?" Kirito exclaimed, sounding annoyed at the two girls' bickering.

"Yea. Your right. Anyways, so I had an idea last night. It may seem a little crazy, but just hear me out."

"Crazy things coming from you aren't suprising!" Asuna teased once again.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lisbeth begain heating up in anger and embarrassment.

"Liz. Continue with the explanation." Kirito was just too anxious to know what this was all about, so he didn't want to waste time chit-chatting and arguing.

"Fine. Last night I went over to Agil's bar to check up on how the world seed was doing. He lent me his computer and I took it home. While I was scrolling through all of the virtual worlds that had been sprouting off of ALO, I noticed in particular.

"What was it called?" Kirito questioned.

"Harem Online."

"H-Ha-Harem?!" Asuna had been astonished. "What a crude name for a public server..."

"Oh, no. It isn't public. It's a private server."

"What are you getting at Liz?" Kirito professed.

"Well Kirito, since you have full access to the files in the World Seed, and the server has been inactive for around a month now, we could use it as your own..."

"Woah woah woah! Are you suggesting..."

"A harem! Yes!" Liz sang out in a triumphant tone.

"Why would I need a harem? I have Asuna."

"Yes, but that's part of the problem."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Liz sighed. "You really don't get it, do you?"

The pink haired girl put a serious look on her face, staring into Kirito's eyes to look as deep into his soul as she could.

"Uhm...No. I guess not."

"Everyone likes you Kirito..."

"Wh-What do you mean-"

"Don't play stupid!"

Liz hung her head in embarrassment, hiding her eyes.

"Liz...?"

She raised her head back up. revealing her teary eyes and blushed cheeks. Was she serious? Everyone likes me? Well, I guess that's true... But the way Lisbeth is putting it, she's not talking about 'as a friend'.

"Haven't you noticed that every girl you've been around enjoys being around you?"

"Well, yea. But that's not that big of a deal."

"They're doing that because they love you Kirito."

"Wait...How do you know this?"

"Because I love you, Kirito! I've loved you since the moment I met you...Don't you remember? The day we went on a search for the Crystallite Ingot? When we were falling from the sky after getting a ride from the dragon out of its nest, I told you I liked you while we were falling from the sky...but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Lisbeth...Why didn't you tell me about this?" Asuna calmly entered the conversation.

"I didn't want him to be with me at the time...It didn't seem right. He seemed much more fit with you, and I didn't want to get in the way of your romance. You loved him first."

"Lisbeth..." Kirito couldn't stand it. He finally realized what she was trying to say. His friends were hurt. Lisbeth, Silica, Argo, and Sinon...They were all hurt from watching the romance between me and Asuna. They wanted to be with him so bad, but Asuna was already his woman of choice. I need to fix this. Kirito walked over to Asuna and leaned towards her ear, whispering something. Liz tried her best to make out what they were saying, but it was no use. Thoughts ran through the pink haired girl's mind. "What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Did I upset Asuna? Oh no... Well it can't be helped now...my thoughts about Kirito are clear. I love him." Libeth pondered these thoughts. She knew that Asuna loved Kirito with all of her heart... she never wanted to be a road block between them. However, her thoughts were not going to change. She loved Kirito just as much as Asuna did.

* * *

Kirito, being finished with is secretive conversation with his lover, walked towards Lisbeth. He was walking extremely slowly. His body language told Liz that he was embarrassed, but calm. Kirito always had a way of making everything better...Was that what he was doing right now?

He took both of the pink blacksmith's hands and helped her up from the grassy floor. Without warning, Kirito grabbed hold of her shoulders. He pulled her inwards, both of their lips colliding in a passionate, gentle kiss. Liz, eyes wide open, was in shock due to Kirito's forbidden act. 'He has a girlfriend! Why is he kissing mee...' was all Lisbeth had time to think about before getting lost in the kiss she thought would never happen. "Mmmh..." She moaned through his lips. Although it had only lasted for about 5 seconds, it seemed like forever in Lisbeth's mind.

They broke away, staring into each others eyes. 'Was that...real?' She thought, but then realized she didn't care. It felt real, and that's all that matters.

"Kirito, I love yo-"

"Shhhh." Kirito had cut off the three words Liz had been dying to say to him. "I know you do. Thank you for making me realize that."

'It had really happened...I can't believe I kissed him...wait..Asuna!' Her eyes filled with fear. She had betrayed her best friend.

"Asuna!" She cried.

"Hmm?" Asuna was in a very calm state...could this mean that she didn't see what had just happened?

"Did...did you see?"

"Yup!" She laughed. How was this amusing in any way? She was supposed to be mad at her!

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, I was-"

"Hey hey, it's okay Liz."

"Wha...?"

"I gave him permission."

"But...but why?"

"To support your harem plan, of course! Dummy." Asuna lightly shoved her left shoulder back playfully.

"So...your okay with this?"

"Mhm! I told him it was fine...as long as he loves me most." She gave a wink to Liz, a sign letting her know that everything was okay.

"Awesome! I-I mean, thank you, Asuna. You too, Kirito Kun!"

"Ah...Ehe..Your welcome. I guess." Kirito had never thought of this before. 'A harem? This could turn out pretty well. Or really bad. Depending on how we go about it.'

"Hey Asuna. Come here for a sec." Kirito gave the come-hither motion, gesturing her to come closer. As soon as she got within his arms reach, he pulled her in as fast as he could.

"Woah-AHH! Jeez, be careful Kirito Ku-"

She was cut off by the lips of her lover. "Mmhhh..." Asuna emitted from her mouth as they both partook in their romance. Kirito gave her the most passionate, delicate kiss he could possibly muster out of his lips, before pulling away due to lack of air.

"I just wanted you to know that I still love you. I love you more than anyone else. More than all of the girls combined. You will always be my first and foremost, okay?"

"Mmmm...Okay..." Asuna rested her head against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart on her right ear.

"Hey, Asuna...since were doing this harem thing...does that mean I can kiss Kirito anytime I want?" Liz immediately regretted her question, and trembled in fear of what her response would be.

"No." Was all that Asuna had to say to get her message across to Liz. She knew that Kirito mainly belonged to Asuna, and this harem was just to silence the jealousy.

"Maybe later, though." Asuna winked at Liz again, causing her to blush at the thought of kissing the Black Swordsman again...

"Alright! Kirito, check your email tonight. I'll send you the Harem Online server so you can make a world off of that. Make sure to change the password too, so no one else can get in but us. By the way, have you thought of a name for the world?"

"...Aeir." Kirito acknowledged Liz's question.

"Sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow then, Ki-ri-to Kun!" Liz punctuated every syllable in his name, leaving a flush of red on his face.

"Jeez. I hope you don't give in to Liz's charm too much..." Asuna professed.

"Don't worry about that. Especially since I already have the most beautiful princess in the world."

"Don't you mean, soon-to-be queen?" She smirked hinting the idea of marriage.

"In the scenario I'm in right now, I'm pretty sure it's going to be queen-_S._"

Asuna frowned at the subject of polygamy. But she honestly didn't mind if other girls crushed on Kirito. She knew that he loved her more than anyone else. She would forever be hers. As long as it was her friends, she actually enjoyed the thought of...sharing her beloved.

"Hey...stay at my place tonight?"

"As long as it's okay with my mom. You know how she is."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

The couple walked back to the Kirigaya residence hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Three cheers for chapter TWO! I'd like to thank tomy98 for being the first person to review my fanfiction and give me suggestions. This chapter took a bit longer than I expected, but it's finished. Thank you all for reading, and make sure to rate and review! I love getting feedback, especially since I am a new writer, and I get a lot of writers block sometimes, so I need ideas. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aeir & Mansion

**A/N: What's shakin guys, SO SORRY I'M LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I've been much more busy than I thought I would, but WOW. I didn't expect this many people to be reading this! I originally just started writing for fun, I wasn't really looking for any views, but I got more than I expected! Shout out to Agent 94 for reviewing this story with MUCH criticism! It really helped me edit my story a bit more, and I'm very thankful that you reviewed it. Now, without further wait, Chapter THREE. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**_Just a reminder again because I've been getting a lot of complaints. I use the IGN of every character instead of their real name_****, because it is much more comfortable to write and read. I wouldn't change it now anyways, because the first three chapters have already been written with the in game names. Sorry, but you guys will just have to deal with it! It isn't all that bad. **

* * *

As soon as Kirito walked in his room, he fell on his bed from exhaustion. He was tired from all the drama in the past hour they were in the park. Mainly the kissing, he was out of breath. _'__I'm surprised Asuna took this idea so calmly. I would have normally expected her to keep me all to herself. Maybe she understands what Lisbeth's idea is more than I do.'_ Asuna however, went to the bathroom to freshen up as she walked in the Kirigaya residence. She was already very familiar with Kirito's house, so there was no need for giving her directions.

_'Oh yeah...'_ He had just remembered the email Liz was going to send to him about the harem plan. Taking the opportunity of Asuna's absence from the room, he got up from his bed and sat down at his computer, opening up his email. Sure enough, at the top of the screen was the email Lisbeth had sent to him. He clicked the email, and was greeted with a download link and a description. It read:

_**Here's the Harem Online download for you.  
Go out and buy some blank discs so you can burn the game on it after your done.  
I just want to say thanks again for agreeing to do this for me, well, us.  
This is really going to help everyone settle down,  
so I hope this works. I'm gonna have lots of fun with this!  
**__**I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with this too.**_

_**If you know what I mean. ;)**_

_**XOXO, Lisbeth**_

_**Harem Online Download**_

_'sigh...the typical Lisbeth. Always jumping to the perverted conclusions.' _He clicked the link to the download and watched the screen as the little green bar gradually filled up. Hopefully it would be done by morning. The sound of footsteps notified Kirito of someone coming towards his room. The footsteps stopped, and a knock on the door was followed.

"You can go ahead and come in, Asuna."

To his surprise, it was not Asuna.

"Kirito?"

"Sugu?!"

He stumbled in his chair and quickly turned off his monitor.

"I just came in to check up on you and Asuna. Where is she?"

"Oh...she's in the bathroom, I think."

"I see...What were you downloading on your computer?"

_'Crap, she saw that?__'_ He prayed in his mind she saw none of the words written on the download window.

"Oh...just a free MMORPG called Mabinogi. It's pretty old, made all the way back in 2005. The graphics suck." He let out a slight chuckle to disguise his embarrassed mood.

"Oh, I think I've heard of that before. I heard that game was the inspiration for Sword Art Online."

"Hm..."

"Hey Sugu!" Asuna had come back from back from the bathroom, wearing one of Kirito's black T-shirts. A shade of red flushed across Sugu's face from looking at Asuna's current appearance.

"Whe-where'd you get that sh-shirt, Asuna?" Sugu tried her best not to seem too flustered, but there was no use. She had never had a boyfriend before, unless you count Recon. She wasn't used to even the slightest display of public affection.

"I just borrowed it from his clean laundry. You don't mind, do you Kirito Kun?" Asuna gave him a wink and a smile, only to make Sugu more red-faced than before.

"Not at all. We're fine, Sugu. You can leave now."

"O-Okay..."

_'It's not fair...I wish I could love someone like that. If only I could love Kirito that way...'_ Sugu has been love struck by Kirito ever since the beginning of ALO. She didn't realize the black haired Springgan she had been hanging around was his brother. _'My love for him will forever remain a taboo...__'_ She shook off the idea and went back to her room.

* * *

"What are you working on, Kirito?"

"Oh, nothing. No need to worry about it."

"It's the harem plan, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Kirito! You can tell me anything! Plus, I was there when Liz shouted at you to check your email."

"True, but honestly, I'm a bit embarrassed to show you this. It's just... I think I have deeper feelings for Lisbeth than I thought. I've been thinking about her a lot, and I just keep thinking about that night under the stars in the cave... I'm not sure what to do."

Asuna let out a sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think...you need to stop focusing on me so much."

"B-But-"

"Shhhh. I know you love me with all of your heart... You risked your life many times to save me. But you've saved everyone else too. You've helped Liz through lots of hardships. Before you, she was never as outgoing and ecstatic as she is now. Same with others, like Silica. She wouldn't be here today if you hadn't had saved her."

"What does that have to do with my feelings towards everyone else?"

"You've only comforted me after _my _troubles. You need to comfort everyone else, and that means taking your mind off of me, and focusing a little more on the other girls."

"I...I guess your right. I'll talk to Lisbeth tomorrow to start off. Sound good?"

"Yup!"

Kirito heard a dinging noise emitting from his computer, indicating that his download was done.

"It's finally finished! Let's start it up!"

"Um...Kirito? It's 1:35 in the morning. We should get some sleep."

_'Wow... time flew by pretty fast.' _He yawned and got into his bed, then tapped the adjacent side to invite Asuna in with him.

"Maybe next time we sleep over here we can invite a couple girls, hm?" Asuna gave him a sly look, which came off as a rape face in Kirito's mind. Creepy.

"Uh...ahem, maybe." The thought of multiple girls sleeping with him gave him a perverted feeling. _'This harem plan might just be the best idea Liz has ever thought of.'_

* * *

The next morning, Kirito shot out of bed at 7:30 in the morning, eager to set up his personal harem. At first thought, Kirito didn't think this harem idea was going to work, and he wasn't all too sure about what Asuna would think about it. But ever since Asuna had given him a closure, he felt much more comfortable admitting his feelings for the other girls. He sat at his computer, copied down the log in information on his phone, and burned a hard copy of the server on a total of 10 disks, in case he needed any extras. He went to his mailbox and stuck in one of the discs with an address printed on it. It was to be sent to Lisbeth. She received in less than 20 minutes. Kirito hadn't mailed something in such a long time, because he never had the need to. He remembered his dad telling him about how mail used to be very slow, and packages used to take up to 2-5 business days. The fastest mail back then was through Amazon, with a time of 12 hours. Now, ever since the discovery of particle delivery in 2021, you could send packages through the internet as particles. It was much more convenient.

"Hm? What's this?" Lisbeth was shuffling through her mail and noticed an envelope with an inclosed disc inside.

"It's from Kirito?" She sliced the envelope open with a letter opener and pulled out the disk inside, which was labeled: **Aeir.**

"Yes! He sent it to me!" She scurried upstairs to her room and quickly inserted the game and set her Nerve Gear on her head.

"Link Start!" The familiar colorful lights zoomed past her face.

**Touch: OK**

**Taste: OK**

**Sight: OK**

**Sound: OK**

**Smell: OK**

**Language: Japanese**

She was then greeted by the welcoming screen of the game.

**Welcome to Harem Online!**

Following this, was an alert asking her to choose a world. A list popped up in front of her, but to her surprise, there was only one world on there. Aeir.

She clicked the blue circle to confirm that she wanted to travel into the selected world, and then suddenly, everything turned white. It was very hard for her to see with all the light reflecting off of the white floor. There was nothing in sight. It looked like an empty pale room. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, she made out a black figure in the distance.

"Kirito?"

"Welcome to Harem Online, Lisbeth!" Kirito shouted across the room. He walked up and stood across from her. He was wearing what seemed like a variation of his Blackwyrm Coat, it was much more...simple. Strap across his chest was gone, and there were no white trimmings on his coat anywhere. Just all black.

"What is this place? There's nothing here." Lisbeth had her hopes up when she first dived into the game. She imagined a gigantic mansion on a flat plain of grassy land, beach in the backyard, and the weather would always be nice. She knew that she wouldn't get exactly what she was imagining, but just a white room? She expected something a little more. Liz gave Kirito a disappointed look.

"This is Aeir."

"Well, yeah. That's all there is. Air. Save the white room."

"No, it's _called_ Aeir. A-E-I-R."

"That doesn't answer my question! Where is everything?"

"Open your menu."

She swiped down and found a sub-menu that was labeled: "Locations". She clicked it, and a list of more than twenty different locations popped up in her menu."

"What...what is all this?"

"Try one."

She clicked the first one. The locations were listed in alphabetical order, so she had picked "Beach".

Suddenly, the entire room began to glow, brighter than it already was. She was blinded by the light and couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes to avoid the brightness. After around 3 seconds, she felt a new feeling in her feet. It was hot...very hot. She felt another new feeling. The ground was no longer hard and had turned into something...grainy. Almost like...

"Sand?!" She screamed in excitement and fear. She opened her eyes and saw what she had predicted. Sand.

"We actually teleported to the beach?!"

"Yup!" Kirito gave Lisbeth a solid smile, proud of his work.

"Why did you call this world Aeir?"

"Because you can make anything you want in this world pop out of thin AEIR! That was my goal, I didn't want anyone to be unhappy with the location and setting of the world, so I made this world so you could make any location you want pop out of the air, just like the beach just did."

"That's pretty cool, actually! Thank you so much for making this!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now come on, let's go!" He began to run towards the clear water of the endless ocean. She noticed he was wearing a navy blue pair of swim trunks. _'How could he have changed so fast?'_ She felt a cool breeze near her chest area.

"Uah?!" She had also changed clothes. A revealing pink and white two piece set, to be specific.

"Kirito! You never told me it changed our clothes also! Where are my old clothes?!"

"Don't worry about them! This is a virtual world, remember? Now come on! I'll tell you more about the settings."

Liz ran towards the beautiful blue sea and walked into the water. The water was freezing!

"Ki-Kirito! I-It's too c-cold!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll fix it."

He opened up his menu and opened up what seemed like a thermostat, and raised up the dial. The open ocean suddenly felt like a steaming hot tub. Just the right temperature.

"Ah...this is so much better..."

"Yeah, it's great. You can customize anything in this world. Open up your menu."

Kirito continued to explain to Liz all the bells and whistles the world had in store, and taught her the basics and advanced settings so she could customize the world any way she liked. They visited a couple other of the locations from the menu, including the Mountains, Sauna, and of course, an incredibly large mansion Kirito had designed himself.

"Wow! This is unbelievable!" Lisbeth stood in awe at the sight of the extremely large household before them.

"Yeah. This location took me the longest to make."

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure."

As the walked through the double doored entrance, they were opened up to a vestibule with two stair cases on either side of the room. The room was painted white, and the ceiling included a french painting Kirito found off of the internet for a design. Kirito gave Liz the "grand tour" of the seemingly endless mansion. As they reached the last room, Lisbeth yawned.

"Ugh...I'm so tired. How many rooms have we been to so far?"

"Around 48. You're in luck though."

"Why is that?"

"Two reasons. One, this is the last room."

_'Yes! I was getting kind of tired of this house already...'_

"Two, this is the master bedroom, so we can rest for a bit."

"Oh, good...wait, master bedroom?!"

"Yeah, we've all got to have a place to sleep for when we spend the night here."

_'Spend the night?! Does Kirito want to sleep with me? Just thinking about that makes me feel...'_

To here surprise, the bed was a lot larger than she expected. A lot. The bed was almost as long as the room, and looked as if it could hold 20 people for sleeping.

"Why...why is the bed so large?"

"You know...to fit all the girls..."

"Oh...I mean, of course! Hehehe!"

"Why, did you want to sleep with me alone, tonight?" Kirito smirked over his shoulder at the blushing blacksmith.

"Wh-why would I want that? I know what your thinking, and I won't let those dirty thoughts get inside my head."

"I was just talking about sleeping. Stop jumping to the dirty conclusions. Plus..."

Kirito walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then whispered in her ear.

"I know you want to, you don't have to hide it."

"Kirito..."

Lisbeth turned around to meet his sparkling onyx eyes, and slowly leaned closer and closer towards his lips.

"Lisbeth.."

Kirito leaned down and into her lips, leaving Liz's eyes wide open. His lips were softer than the last time they had kissed. His mouth was so warm and inviting, Liz leaned in more, deepening the kiss to the highest point. A soft moan left Lisbeth's mouth before they eventually broke apart for air.

"Sorry! I just felt like the moment was right." Kirito awakened from his trance from being lost in the kiss and came back to his senses.

"Any moment is right with you..." She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek before laying down in the bed. Kirito soon joined her, and they laid together in the 30 foot long bed.

Lisbeth had fallen asleep on Kirito's chest. It was about 10, so he decided to try to get to sleep also. But suddenly, yet softly, he heard a small child's voice emit out of nowhere. At first, he couldn't tell what it was, and decided it was just the wind whistling. He opened up the settings, and disabled the wind outside so it wouldn't make anymore noise. He heard it again. What could it be? It was a little louder that time. He still couldn't make out what it was saying, if it was a voice at all. He opened up his settings again, and disabled the item noises in case it was just a door or shutter squeaking. Again. It was louder. There's nothing else it could be other than another player. He checked his player log, but no one else was in the server at all. Again. It was louder. Something that ended with an "E" sound. Again.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry I'm so late on this. I was just doing so much other stuff over the break that I never had the time to upload. On the other hand, how do you guys like that little cliffhanger at the end? Looks like were going to be hearing some stuff about Yui in the next chapter. We're also going to add Silica to the next chapter and get her involved! Lisbeth's plan is taking action! Sorry if Kirito was OOC at all. Make sure to rate and review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yui and Silica

**A/N: What's shakin' guys. This is my SECOND TIME rewriting this because I accidentally deleted the ENTIRE story. UGH, so frustrated. Anyways, did you all enjoy the wonderful cliffhanger I left you with last chapter? Well, now we get to finally check out what's going on with Yui. I hope you all enjoy!**

**_IMPORTANT: I will be using all of the character's IGN's because it is easier to read and write. Thank you. Please rate and review!_  
**

* * *

"AAAH!" Kirito jerked up from his bed, surprising Lisbeth in the process. His heart was beating at uncontrolable speeds.

"Kirito! What's wrong?!" Lisbeth had been woken up from his screaming.

"Ugh...I just had...the weirdest dream."

"What was it about?" Kirito continued to tell her the story of his nightmare.

"So your saying...that you saw Yui in the same room with us?"

"No...I just heard her...she was saying "Daddy." Like she was lost, or questioning something."

"Oh...well good thing it was just your imagination. It would be hard to explain this scenario to Yui at the moment." Liz let out a slight chuckle.

_'Yeah...how am I going to explain this harem plan to Yui? She wouldn't take it too lightly, considering she only likes Asuna and I. Wait, that's it. I'll ask Asuna as soon as I get back.'_

He stuck the idea in his head to remember it later, and went back to sleep.

Kirito rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light around him. He looked around, and noticed the time. It was 8:45. He also noticed his bed was empty. Where had Liz gone? He looked around a little more, and noticed a slip of paper standing up on the floor. He got up and picked up the suspicious note, which read:

_**Come downstairs, I'm in the...3rd kitchen? Jeez, there are WAY too many rooms  
in this house. Well, I made you breakfast. You'd better be greatful!**_

_**XOXO ~Liz**_

_'I never knew Lisbeth cooked.'_ He got dressed in a robe and went downstairs. After around 10 minutes of searching for the right kitchen, he found her preparing miso soup and some rice, from what it smelled like.

"Here you are!" She handed him the two bowls and instructed him to wait in the dining room next door.

"Arigato, Liz. But you know, this food doesn't actually fulfill our hunger in real life, right?"

"Of course, I know that! I'm not stupid, Kirito Kun." Little did Kirito know, Lisbeth didn't actually remember that they were in fact in a virtual world, and only their virtual hunger would be replenished.

"So, I have an idea." Lisbeth said.

"And what would that be?"

"It's about the harem plan. I was thinking last night about how I was going to get everyone else in the harem, and I've come up with a solution."

"Hm?"

"So, were going to take it one girl at a time. I'll set each girl up with a little "private time" with you so that they'll have the time to confess to you, thus adding them to the harem!"

"Wait...you want me to go on a date with each girl that you want in the harem?"

"Basically."

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Positive. You've got to play your part in this too, though. I'll let you know which girl you'll be taking out each day."

"Each day?! I have to go on a date every single day with a different girl? That's a bit stressful...don't you think we should maybe make it every week?"

"Nope. Everyday."

"Hm...Fine. I'll do it for you."

"Horray! Thank you so much Kirito!" She gave him a slippery kiss on the lips. Kirito smiled and returned with a second kiss.

"Well, who's our first target?"

"Hm...I haven't thought about that one. What about Silica?"

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get back now. Let me know when we'll start."

"Leave it to me!" Kirito dived out of the game.

"Uah..!" As he woke up from his full dive, he was greeted with Asuna laying on his body.

"Hm...AH! Sorry, Kirito!" Asuna woke from her slumber and stumbled back, noticing that her boyfriend had been back from his "trip."

"Ah...It's okay, Asuna. Why are you still here?"

"Well...I slept with you while you were in Aeir..."

"I see..."

"Well, did you have "fun" with Lisbeth last night? If you know what I mean." She gave him a sly look.

"Haha...s-sure. Well, I came back because I had to ask you a question."

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well, a problem occurred to me. How are we going to explain this harem plan to Yui?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've already thought it out. Leave it to me!"

"If you say so." He gave her a warm kiss to start of his day on a good note. Their tongues locked, before having to break apart for air.

"Mmmh...I want more..." Asuna begged. He obeyed her, and returned with a deeper kiss than before. Their warm lips slid across each others. Asuna broke the kiss and spoke.

"We should stop..."

"What..? Why?"

"I want more...But I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Oh. Haha...alright." Asuna went downstairs to make some sandwiches. She already knew he had the ingredients she needed in stock, because Kirito always has them for when she ever came over. Kirito however, stayed in his room and checked his email. There was an email from Lisbeth.

_**Silica is waiting for you at the park. Be there at 12:00. I'll text you the details 30 minutes before.**_

_'Damn, already? I guess were starting today.' _Kirito thought to himself. He went downstairs after getting ready, grabbed a sandwich that had already been made, and went towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kirito Kun?"

"Oh, Silica wanted to meet up at the park."

"Oooh, another girl to add to your harem right of the bat, Kirito? Your very impatient."

"Oh, shut up." Kirito gave her a kiss before heading outside.

"Love you."

"Love you too, my Black Swordsman."

* * *

Right as he got to the park, he noticed Silica sitting at a bench under a shady tree. Her feet were dangling off the ground. She wore a short skirt along with her usual pig tail hair style.

"Hey."

"Mm? Oh hi, Kirito! Lisbeth told me you wanted to tell me something...?"

_'Damn it, Liz! I can never trust that girl. What should I say?' _Just then, Kirito's phone rang from inside his pocket.

"Um...hold on a second."

The caller ID notified Kirito that it was in fact Lisbeth. He answered the phone.

"What did you set me up with?!" He yelled in a quiet tone so Silica couldn't hear his enragement.

"Tell her that your going to show her something back at your house. Also, plug in your ear buds to your phone so I can still speak to you. Just act like your listening to music."

_'How did she know I had ear buds?' _

"Uhm...alright." Kirito took the ear buds out of his pocket and plugged them in. He proceeded to tell Silica that she hung up, and he was going to listen to music.

"It was Liz. She hung up. Well, I wanted you to come back to my house so I could show you something." Kirito proceeded with Liz's plan.

"Oh. Alright then. Let's go!" Silica and Kirito proceeded to his house. He still had his ear buds in so Lisbeth could direct him in any way she needed to.

"Okay, Kirito. Are you at your house? Cough once for yes, and Cough twice for no."

Kirito coughed once to let Lisbeth know he was, in fact, already at the doorstep of his house.

"Now direct her inside, and proceed to show her Aeir."

"Are you crazy?!" Kirito yelled out. He had completely forgotten that he was trying to keep the call secret from Silica, and surprised her.

"Are you okay, Kirito?" Silica asked sounding concerned.

"Haha...yes. I'm alright." Kirito began sweating, as he was worried Silica would find out he was still on the phone with Liz.

"Alright Kirito, you've got to take it from here." Lisbeth ended the call.

_'What a plan, Lisbeth. You just left me here with Silica all alone in the house...what am I supposed to do?' _Kirito thought for a moment, until Silica interrupted his brainstorming.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Oh...urm...just come to my room. It's a new VR."

"OOH! What's it about?"

"Uh...you'll find out, I guess." Kirito didn't like the idea of telling her it was for his personal harem right off from the start. He decided to show her around the world a bit just get her comfortable. Kirito pulled out the extra AmuSphere he had under his bed and they both sat on the bed. Kirito reached across her body to turn on the device, but Silica just couldn't take the embarrassment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kirito recieved a hard slap to the face and he flinched back out of astonishment.

"Jeez, Kirito...I know how to hook up an AmuSphere. You don't need to reach across me like that...it makes me uncomfortable."

"Ouch...sorry, Silica."

"It's fine. Now let's dive in, I'm anxious to see what this is all about." Her cheeks were still red. They both put on their respective headsets and proceeded with the entry.

"LINK, START!" They both said in unison.

After diving in, they both spawned in the usual white room. They were greeted with the welcoming window.

**Welcome to Harem Online!**

"H-h-harem Onl-line?!" Her face was as red as a rose.

_'Shit, I totally forgot about the welcome screen!' _Kirito sighed to himself and continued to explain his plan to add her to his personal harem.

"You have a personal harem?! Since when?!" Silica was extremely embarrassed at the idea of a harem, especially with her in it.

"Only since two days ago. Lisbeth organized it, and she told me that we were going to add you today..."

"Why would you want me in your stupid harem?" Kirito had never seen Silica this concerned. Her attitude was different.

"Well...because your kind of cute..." Kirito confessed.

"...I'm...cute?"

"Well...yeah. You could say that."

"...Thank you...I-I mean, YOU IDIOT! Why would you confess to me at a time like this?! It's not like I would just agree to this situation."

"Why not?"

"Because...Jeez, Kirito. It's not like I like you or anything."

"Lisbeth told me you did."

"Uah?! Um...well, she's lying!"

"I don't think so." Kirito walked towards Silica and grabbed her shoulders. Her face grew redder. They both stared into each others eyes, until Silica broke the lock. She turned away and crossed her arms.

"I hate you, Kirito! Why would you bring me into this?! You're so stupid!"

"Fine. If you don't want to be here, then just log off. I don't want to make you do something you won't do. I'll just leave you alone, for now." Kirito opened up his menu, and was about to log off, until he was stopped by Silica.

"W-Wait!" She screamed, and ran into Kirito's arms. Astonished, Kirito stood with a blank expression on his face, unable to comprehend the girls quickly changing personalities.

"I...I do like you, okay?! I want to stay here with you..." Kirito accepted Silica's hug and embraced her.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought I was dreaming...when you told me that I was cute...I thought it was just too good to be true. My first thought was that you were pulling a prank on me or something."

"Why would I do that? I'd never do anything to damage your feelings."

"I know...and I...I love you for that..." Silica stared deeply into Kirito's onyx eyes and studied his face. Jet black hair, a perfect smile...it was everything that Silica wanted at the moment. The tension between the two grew, as they got lost in each other's eyes. Silica noticed a thin scar on his right cheek, and briefly wondered how he had gotten it. She wanted to learn everything about Kirito, but most of all, she wanted to feel his tender lips against hers. Kirito leaned toward Silica as their lips touched. It was like the perfect dream. She maneuvered her hands along his chest, and eventually around his neck as Kirito caressed her cheeks. They both broke apart naturally from lack of air.

_'My first kiss...with someone I love...' _She smiled to herself realizing that her first kiss was as perfect as it would ever get.

"I love you so much, Kirito..." Silica went back into the swordsman's arms, and they embraced one another.

Kirito smiled while looking down at Silica's short figure.

"Well, since were here, I figured I'd show you around."

"Okay! Sounds good! But...there's nothing to show me. It's just an empty white room."

"That's what _you _think. Watch." Kirito opened up his menu, and teleported them both to the mansion.

"Wow! This is incredible! How did you do this?"

"Just a little coding overnight and some preset maps. Nothing special."

"Well, I think this is very special. So this place is for your personal harem?" Silica gave him a smirk.

"Ah...well I guess so. Let's head inside." As they entered inside, Silica came up with many other questions while walking around.

"How come you made the first room blank? Why is it empty?"

"Oh, that's just the preset room. We can go to a lot more places than just here, like the beach, the mountains, the woods, anywhere, basically. You can go to almost any country also."

"Really?! Can we go to Paris?" Silica burst into excitement.

"Well, not now. Let me show you around the rest of the house." They continued to go through every room in the house, and eventually came to the last one, the master bedroom.

"Now, I warn you, this is not your ordinary bed. It's 30 feet long."

"Why is that?"

"Well...what do you think?" Kirito got a hard-earned slap to the face.

"Do you think were all going to have some massive orgy or something?!" Silica raged at Kirito.

"Well...you never know what might come up." Kirito was right. They would never know what was going to happen next. Expecting an empty room, Kirito opened the door and offered Silica inside.

The room wasn't empty.

"Kirito, why are Lisbeth and Asuna here?"

* * *

**A/N: YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! How are you guys liking it so far? Kirito is a bit OOC in this chapter, I know. You guys suggested that I take the focus off of Asuna so much, so I've been working on adding in the rest of the girls slowly. Every time I introduce another girl, I'll try to make the entire chapter about them. I also said there would be OC's, and their will, don't worry! Later in the story. Make sure to rate and review my chapter, and I look forward to hearing your feedback! See you guys in chapter 5!**


	5. OC Submission!

**Sorry this isn't chapter 5 guys! From April 12 to April 15, we had an OC Submission Contest. The winner of the submissions was...**

**Eternalenergy!**

**Thank you so much Eternalenergy for submitting your OC! I really enjoyed yours the most out of all of the others. It was a really tough choice, because I would have to say that ALL of you guys' submissions were OUTSTANDING! I loved them all, but I could only pick one. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction so far, here is Eternalenergy's submission.**

**RL Name: Kaina Lei  
Username: Cheeno  
Gender: Girl  
Age: 15  
Hair Description: Straight cyan blue hair to midback  
Height: 5'4"  
Personality: extremely selfless and sweet, will always put other's before herself, quiet and sweet but can be a little hyper when she is excited  
Met Kirito: helped him kill Nicholas the Renegade  
Weapon of Choice: Two handed Sword  
Clothing: Dark blue cloth with little plate over key areas, light blue gems in threes as a slight trim on plate. Metal shoulder pads with a blue glow coming from beneath them  
Harem Status: In of course!**

**I'll see you all in chapter 5 I guess! Thanks again for sticking with me and reading my fanfic! I'm in the middle of chapter 5 right now, so it should be done soon. See you later!**


End file.
